Pre-War Settlements
Pre-War Settlements is a settlement building Mod for Fallout 4. In this Mod it lets you Build at the site of various Pre-war Settlements in the year 2077. The mod came with its own building mechanics you could not build a settler recruitment beacon and get regular settlers cause none such thing exists in the Commonwealth in 2077. The way to get people is to craft them while in workshop mode in the Resources misc tab, you can build male and female settlers as well as Deathclaws and a new kind of power generator called the Civilization Box which gives every thing such as food and water to your crafted settlers. The game assigns clothing at random to Crafted settler as well as pre-existing modded settlers, but this mod does not name them you need another mod for that. Also crafting Pre-War Settlers require Cloth material in order to be built by the workshops in Pre-War Sanctuary. Also Farms cant be built because the soil is not irradiated so Tatos and all other mutated food types just cant be planted here, also even if they could be planted crafted settlers and the other kinds of pre-war settlers might not be able to farm them like commonwealth settlers could. Instead the way you get food is to build the Civilization Box. You can relie on the food that a Civilization Box can give. The Civilization Box is located in the Power Generators section of the Workshop menu. Mod Walkthough The Time period of this mod is the summer of 2077, but if the game player has not completed the prolog and also the very first quest in fallout 4 known as" Out of Time" the scenario is set to the exact day in October when the Nuclear Bombs fell, its not recommended to play this mod or else this sanctuary will have the possibility to get destroyed in the Great War while your the game player is in it. Make sure you get inside of Vault 111 as soon as possible and then have the ability to leave the vault in the future era you can always come right back as soon as you leave the vault at the time travel booth located on top of Vault 111. Under no circumstances travel to the Commonwealth from the Tardis like object found at The Entrance to Vault 111, or more commonly known as the Pulanski Fallout Shelter .This will break the game , If you do this you will have to beat the entire game and wont be aloud to keep going back and forth, the final break in the game from this point is when its time to enter the cryo-pod in order to do the Kellog scene the game wont let you do this if you acidentally try travel to the commonwealth before you supposed to. Its possible to win the quest "Out of Time" while this mod is active and see all the modded pre-war settlers in the mod due to both sharing the same map and that being commonwealth in the year 2077 also this mod supports Sparkys Quantum Adventure mod it can be acressed by going to the rootceller under the bed in the player home and then taking the exit to (The Past) to get to Sparkys Prewar time period, Which is set 240 years earlier from 2297 to the year 2057. Its a different pre-war sanctuary than the one in this mod and its building area is much smaller also Vault 111 has not yet been built yet so it does not get a work shop, so your building area to craft new settlers is much smaller only including settlement of Sanctury Hills it self. Its still possible to win "Out of Time" with this mod on but the problem is random settlers will be in your house causing "pathing errors" for the game player and they also will be sitting at the counter that the robot Cogsworth is at becasue they think that this is a Bar and its giving them some kinda happiness effect so there just there, the thing is some times the modded settlers will get in the doorway to Shaun's bedroom and prevent the Quest "out of time" from starting properly due to one of the parents of Shaun not being able to reach the child so you will have to use the No collision cheat and walk though them and then get to Shaun in order to advance the story. Also its possible that Setlers wont be blockin this doorwar due to the locations of the setlers being Random. If the Player trys to sleep in his Bed in this mod he gets transported to a Root Cellar and can gain access to 2057 Sanctuary where Sparkys Quantum adeventure takes place. Also dont travel to the Commonwealth though here either or it will break the game unless if you have completed the quest "Out of Time". Unfortunately in 2057 Sanctuary there's no regular modded settlers or Base game pre-war styled settlers here. Instead there's a new species of settler known as "resident" but it behaves in a completely different way than a commonwealth settler or a crafted or a modded settler does. Its possible to craft pre-war settlers in 2057 and also if craft they can fight Tunnel Snakes and other enemies of the game player such as Wild Dogs , soldiers or anyone else. a 2057 santuary resident mainly talks about mowing the grass and asking when the mail comes as well as saying its such a nice day today. none of the other sanctuary inhabitant types have dialog like this. Also watch our for the Tunnel Snakes raiders that inhabit 2057 Sanctuary Hills and they have to be dealt with, in order to gain highest affinity with Mark Steven you got to use your intimidation skill to get the leader of the tunnel snakes to back down and end it peacefully. or else mark will tell you to leave his family alone forever and losing any chance of a nice friendship. List of Settlements * Sanctuary Hills (Buildable) (developed location) ( because the site is a perfect recreation of the original on the prelude to the mission Out of Time) ( this mod seems to have only hadded the building workshop and it was placed at the location of where a commonwealth one was so really not adding anything more than what was in the original and thus this location is the only fully developed and fully buildable location in the whole mod) * Vault 111 (Buildable) (developed location because the site is a perfect recreation of the original it seems to have only got rid of a few random encounters with wild dogs but generally a perfect recreation and this location is buildable due to the building workshop locted here.) * Site of Future Red Rocket Truck stop on Sanctuary Road (Buildable) (non-developed location its lacking every thing including the road except has a Time travel booth and a few benches for settlers to sit on but includes a small section of Concord to build even though Conord is completely empty) * Wooden Walking Bride on Sanctuary Hills Creek (partially Buildable) (developed location because the site is a perfect recreation of the original) * Minute man statue park and camp grounds - (partially buildable) (partially-developed location, because its has the statue but is lacking the road . also this mod adds benches and a cooking station to the park ) * the fields at the site of Abernathy Farm (non-buildable) (developed Location because it looks roughly like its supposed to also this mod does not seem to have added any thing to the future site of Abernathy Farm in fact seemed to have gotten rid of things like the shack house that that abernathys lived in and the old brahmin pulled miniture trailer sort of like the one at Vault 88 the overseer lived in before being rescued by the player character the sole survivor in the quest - "returing the favor" ) List of Settlers and Inhabitants (player made / crafted characters not included) Main characters * 1/2 - Player character either Nate or Nora * 3 - Shaun * 4 - Cogsworth * 5 - Vault Tech Representative Base Game Minor Characters Overworld people (all settlements) * 6 / 7 - A Black couple of neighbors in front of the Game Players / Sole Survivors House. The Female is dressed in a Red Flower Dress and the Male is dressed in a standard orange-tan colored Vest. * 8 / 9 Woman in Light Pink dress. with a male neighbor Kid. * 10 / 11 - a neighbor couple , the male is wearing flannel and the woman is wearing a white cream style dress with yellow shoes. * 12 / 13 - A woman wearing a blue shirt and a green flower dress clutching a hold of a Black woman wearing a blue shirt with yellow shorts. * 14 / 15 / 16 - 3 male soldiers next to the game players home 2 are Black and one is White next to a APC that just spawned in after the baby was checked up on.. * 17 / 18 - A couple the male is wearing tee shirt and slacks and the female is wearing a dark pink dress. * 19 / 20 - A Black Woman wearing a light light green dress and man i forget what race, wearing a USPS Post office uniform. * 21 / 22 - A white couple arguing about a suitcase at the foot of the Wooden creek bridge on the evacuation trail / path. the woman was wearing a white cream dress with red shoes instead of yellow shoes like character number 11 earlier. the male was heavy set and he wore a grey suit. * 23 / 24 - from this point on we begin to see the people trapped at the Gate to vault 111. 23 and 24 consist of Mr Smith and a Black soldier. * 25 / 26 / 27 - A white woman wearing a Red flower dress and a light pink shirt. A old man wearing a dark blue shirt and a man wearing a Vest an a woman wearing a white dress with yellow shoes. * 28 / 29 / 30 - the soldier officer that guards the gate to the vault , a Soldier in power armor , and a post man. * 31 / 32 / 33 / 34 - a woman wearing a white dress with red shoes , a man wearing a grey suit and Mr and Mrs Donoghue which later become feral ghouls unlike vault tech rep which became a non- feral ghoul. * 35 / 36 / 37 / 38 - A neighbor man wearing a teee shirt and slacks and a woman wearing a green flower dress and a blue shirt just like the one earlier in front of the game players house , a man wearing a bath rode , and a woman wearing a green dress. * 39 /40 / 41/ 42 - 3 vault-tech security men and a soldier officer. * 43 / 44 / 45 / 46 / 47 - From Here we arrive on the platform to lower into the vault there's mister and misses Whitfield , Able but Mr Russel does not have his wife with him. and this is the end of the list there's only 47 base game characters in this entire games over world, but in its under world at vault tech it continues. Modded settlers (all settlements) (clothing discriptions unavailible due to there clothing being completely random with the exception of Nate and Nora also they dont got Dialog but they exsit as pre-made modded characters none the less.) * 48 - Sara * 49 - Brittany * 50 - Rebecca * 51 - Gina * 52 - Emily * 53 - Katherine * 54 - Chris * 55 - Quincy * 56 - Julie * 57 - Victoria * 58 - Bob * 59 - Olivia * 60 - Farrah * 61 - Ursala * 62 - Jane * 63 - Debbie * 64 - Nora's time travel doppelganger * 65 - Nate's time travel doppelganger * 66 - Sam * 67 - Brenda * 68 - Jenny * 69 - Joe * 70 - Maya * 71 - Lou * 72 - Tracy * 73 - Frank * 74 - Erin * 75 - John * 76 - Sally * 77 - Ziggy * 78 - Yosalda * 79 - Wendy * 80 - Molly * 81 - Melinda * 82 - Nameless Neighbor, Elderly Woman Vault 111 characters * 83 / 84 - Vault Tech Security and the Overseer. * 85 / 86 / 87 /88 - 2 Vault Tech Staff members, Vault Tech Scientist , and a Vault Tech Security * 89 / 90 - A neighbor in a Vest and a fat woman wearing a Dark pink dress being detained by Vault Tech security. * 91 / 92 - a Vault Tech staff woman that hands out the Vault 111 jump suits and a Vault Tech Doctor. * 93 / 94 / 95 / 96 - a Vault Tech Security, Vault Tech staff woman , a white couple the the man is wearing a Grey Suit and the Woman is wearing a red flower dress with a light pink shirt, they are talking about how there worried about there relatives in Washington, DC. * 97 / 98 -a Vault tech security guard and a Vault Tech Staff member. * 99 / 100 / 101 / 102 - from this point on we enter the cryogenic pod chamber of the Vault. there's 2 Vault Tech Doctors one male and one female and a black couple Mr. and Mrs Callahan that are putting on there 111 Vault Tech jumpsuits. * 103 / 104 - 2 Vault tech Doctors, one is male and one is female. these are the last 2 pre-war time period characters seen in this mod before the game player wakes up in the year 2287. Category:Fallout 4 mods